Mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other portable electronic computing devices, are increasingly being used for capturing and processing data. Typically, a mobile electronic device includes a high quality camera that includes both still photo and video image capture capabilities.
Mobile electronic device applications are available that capture images of printed artifacts, such as documents or other items that contain printed material on a substrate. However, such applications necessitate manual capture of one page of the document at a time. Furthermore, the captured images may suffer from distortions arising from motion of the document, camera shake, inadequate lighting, shadows, or other external influences.
This disclosure describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the issues described above, and/or additional issues.